Field of the Embodiments
Described embodiments pertain in general to media sharing, and in particular to the early detection of uploaded media that violates system policies.
Description of the Related Art
Media sharing systems allow users to access media uploaded by other users. In order for a media sharing system to make uploaded media accessible to users, multiple processes have to be performed on the media. For example, the media may need to be classified into categories, transcoded into various formats and resolutions, and analyzed for inappropriate content. Based on the processing of the uploaded media, a determination may be made that the media cannot be hosted by the media sharing system because it violates system policies (e.g., includes inappropriate content). Hence, system resources were used on media that ultimately could not be hosted by the media sharing system. When a media sharing system is receiving millions of uploads a day, it is important to minimize the amount of resources that are spent on media that cannot be hosted by the system.